Sombra
by Luna Rhae
Summary: Había una sombra de la cual deshacerse era imposible, una sombra que hacía nacer en él un infierno que lo torturaba lentamente. Había una sombra que traspasaba el tiempo y que renacía en su hija. / ByaRuki. Mención de posible incesto.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!** ¿Quién creen que regresó? Está bien, no regresé con mucho y había dicho que ya no escribiría para Bleach pero fue imposible no escribir esto.

 **Nota1:** Este fic es un **ByaRuki** y está inspirado en el **drabble "Sombras y Fantasmas"** de la colección de **drabbles ByaRuki** **"In Bloom"** de la autora **BellaRukia**. Así que si lees esto Bella, te dije que lo haría, fue imposible no hacerlo.

 **Nota2:** El tema de esto hace referencia al **incesto** , y no, no me refiero a ese "incesto psicológico" de que Rukia es "hermana" de Byakuya, sino a incesto real, ese donde uno se siente atraído a su propia sangre. La idea en sí es bastante retorcida, así que si son sensibles les recomiendo prudencia.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Sombra.**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Había varias cosas que detestaba, una de ellas era que le dijera _"Byakuya-nii-sama"_. Él la llamaba por su nombre, desde que ella había llegado a su casa la llamaba por su nombre, sin sufijo alguno, solo _Rukia_.

Él en su fuero interno gritaba porque ella le dijera solo _Byakuya._

\- Nii-sama – dijo ella llamando su atención en la cena. Si detestaba el _"Byakuya-nii-sama"_ , el solo sufijo _"nii-sama"_ lo odiaba, era como si en automático se pusiera esa barrera de acero que los separaba millas aunque estuvieran en la misma habitación.

Todo era su culpa, por más de 40 años se dedicó a construirla para mantener el honor de su familia y el honor de su promesa de forma intacta pero en ese momento ella era la que estaba usando esa barrera, fuera consciente de eso o no.

Desvió su mirada de su cena y la enfocó en ella, en un punto neutro, mirándola sin mirar porque sabía que si la miraba a la cara sus ojos se iban a mover en automático hacia sus ojos violetas, se perdería en ellos, naufragaría en ese mar intenso que eran sus ojos y su alma, que tan bien se había mantenido oculta dentro de su cuerpo, quedaría desnuda ante ella, vulnerable, frágil.

Quedaría solo él frente a ella, quedaría solo el hombre.

Ese no era el momento.

Ella empezó a hablarle de su nueva misión y su futura estancia en el mundo humano debido a esa misión, también de que le habían asignado a Kurosaki Ichigo para que la acompañara.

Tantos años teniendo esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia le permitió asentir sin inmutarse ni un ápice dando su aprobación aunque por dentro se moría de celos como si fuera un adolescente, ya que la sola idea de que Kurosaki estuviera con ella, aunque fuera por trabajo, le hacía hervir la sangre.

La cena después de eso siguió en un completo silencio que solo era roto por los ruidos de los platos. Él tenía la intención, como todas las noches, de romper el ritual de la cena en silencio, preguntarle sobre cómo se sentía en su nuevo puesto dentro de su escuadrón, preguntarle sobre su día, preguntarle sobre cualquier cosa pero no lo hacía, le costaba flanquear la barrera que él había puesto.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Todas las cenas terminaban igual, en silencio. Ella se levantó, le dedicó una reverencia solemne, le deseó una buena noche y salió de ahí tragándose la frustración y las ganas de acercarse a él, de preguntarle sobre su día, de escucharlo hablar solo porque le gustaba el sonido de su voz.

Llegó a su cuarto y encendió la luz; su futon ya estaba hecho sobre el tatami, las sabanas estaban puestas junto con su almohada y, sobre una percha de madera, estaba su kimono de dormir. La ventana estaba abierta y se colaba una fresca brisa nocturna.

Deshizo el nudo de su obi y lo dejó caer al piso haciendo un ruido sordo. Llevó sus manos a las orillas de su kimono de estar por la casa y lo abrió despacio, entró una brisa fresca nuevamente por la ventana y le acarició los hombros desnudos; terminó de quitárselo haciendo que resbalara la seda por su piel, la sintió como una caricia y la brisa fresca le acarició su pecho desnudo haciendo que su piel se erizara.

Se quedó parada así, semidesnuda y sintiendo la brisa nocturna sobre su piel mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Los abrió después de un rato, tomó su kimono de algodón de la percha y se lo puso, era corto, cubría lo que tenía que cubrir.

Quizás su imaginación fuera grande o quizás fuera el deseo interno que gritaba sobre su piel pero la brisa nocturna le supo a su hermano, a como lo había imaginado siempre, a como lo imaginaria toda su vida porque tenía demasiado miedo de decirle lo que sentía cuando sus labios decían su nombre, cuando lo veía alejarse de ella o cuando sus miradas se cruzaban sin querer.

Su corazón se agitó en su pecho al pensar en su hermano de esa manera. Sería un secreto que jamás le diría a su hermano porque entre ellos había un muro de acero que impedía que sus palabras llegaran a él y tenía miedo de que si llegaban lo hicieran distorsionadas, con otra voz, con otra apariencia.

Con otro nombre.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

El incienso que había colocado bajo la foto de Hisana en el altar ya se había consumido y él no había terminado de hablar con ella. Desde hacía tiempo la conversación con su difunta esposa había dejado los tintes habituales que habían mantenido por casi 50 años y había empezado a girar en torno a una mujer, su hermana.

Le pedía ayuda, consejo, castigo y perdón. Quería que le dijera que debía hacer porque él no lo sabía, no tenía idea de qué hacer, se sentía atrapado como en un laberinto sin saber en dónde girar para encontrar la salida. Estaba en una agonía desesperada, su cerebro y su corazón se debatían entre razón, sentimientos o sombras.

No sabía qué veía en Rukia, si la veía a ella como persona, como un ente individual o si la veía como el fantasma viviente de Hisana. No sabía qué sentía por Rukia, si era ese afecto fraterno que se genera por la convivencia o el deseo carnal que le despertaba en la intimidad de su mente.

No sabía lo que pasaba con él, estaba perdido, varado como en un desierto a medio día donde no sabía a donde ir, a donde dirigir sus pasos, donde los espejismos lo atormentaban y donde agonizaba por el calor que le corroía el cuerpo.

No sabía nada.

Le prendió un nuevo incienso a Hisana, le dio las buenas noches, rezó un poco más y salió de ahí ajustándose el kimono de algodón grueso para darse calor. No había llegado a nada, como lo hacía todas las noches que iba en busca de consuelo a esa habitación.

Sopló una brisa fresca que le despeinó el cabello, era una brisa fresca de otoño, una brisa que se coló bajo su ropa y le erizó la piel de una forma agradable.

Levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, quería sentir la brisa en su rostro, que le enfriara el pensamiento, que se llevara el calor del desierto en el que se encontraba y que lo mataba de forma lenta y despiadada.

Había funcionado, se sentía más calmado, relajado, seguía sin saber que hacer pero en ese momento no le importaba, solo quería un instante de paz.

Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se movieron posándose sobre una sombra indefinida sobre el techo, se movió de su lugar en silencio usando el shumpo y apareció tras esa sombra indefinida, era Rukia.

Estaba dormida sobre el techo con su ropa de dormir.

Se quedó contemplándola un momento como hipnotizado por lo que veía. Tendría que haberla despertado, tendría que haberlo hecho pero no lo hizo, se quedó admirándola bajo la escaza luz nocturna y se sintió de nuevo en su desierto privado siendo consumido por ese calor.

La observaba en silencio, miraba su piel blanca, inmaculada, perfecta. Quería tocarla, tocar su piel y saber si era fría al tacto, saber si era cálida, si era suave, dura, lisa, áspera; quería saber a qué olía, a qué sabia y si siempre conservaba ese sabor.

Le parecía etérea, irreal, sublime.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado viéndola, solo sabía que no quería dejar de verla.

Tendría que haberla despertado, ponerse su máscara de frialdad y aclararse la garganta; tendría que haberle llamado la atención por descuidada, por dormirse en el techo y por vestir así fuera de la cama. Tendría que haberlo hecho pero no lo hizo. Tendría que haberlo hecho para que el desierto caliente que lo mataba lentamente se hubiese quedado así, como un desierto y no como el infierno que se desató después de eso.

Se arrodilló frente a ella apoyando una rodilla en el techo, como un príncipe o como un caballero; estiró sus manos que involuntariamente temblaban ante lo que estaba por hacer y la recogió con agilidad y suavidad. La recostó en su pecho y Rukia se removió un poco acoplándose al agarre sin despertar. El corazón de Byakuya se agitó y sus nervios se tensaron pero nada más pasó, Rukia seguía dormida.

Se debatía entre si hacerlo rápido o hacerlo lento, entre si llevarla despacio a su cuarto y disfrutar de ese momento furtivo de intimidad robada o llevarla a su cuarto y dejarla ahí para salir huyendo como un ladrón en casa ajena. Sea cual fuere la respuesta el calor de su desierto lo abrasaría sin piedad alguna.

Se dejó ir.

Con un ágil salto bajó del techo de su casa. Mientras caminaba en silencio sintió temblar a Rukia y la pegó más a su pecho para infundirle calor y sentirla a ella, aunque solo fuera de esa manera. Llegó a su cuarto y la depositó con suavidad sobre el futon para que siguiera durmiendo; la volvió a sentir temblar e hizo algo que no había pensado hacer, se quitó su grueso kimono de dormir quedando solo en pantalones ligeros y la cubrió despacio con él para que ella entrara en calor.

La vio dormir plácidamente y se levantó de ahí, el calor de su desierto lo estaba consumiendo. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta cuando escuchó que ella se removió sobre el futon y pronunció su nombre.

\- Byakuya.

Se volteó en seco hacia ella, pensó que por un momento ella había despertado y lo había llamado por su nombre pero no, Rukia seguía durmiendo. Se relajó con una creciente decepción en su pecho hasta que cayó en cuenta de una cosa:

Ella estaba soñando con él.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Despertó despacio sobre algo que era muy suave y cómodo. Se quedó tumbada sobre eso suave y cómodo por un momento hasta que cayó en cuenta de una cosa: ella se había dormido en el techo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se sentaba y sus ojos paseaban por todo el lugar, estaba en su cuarto.

Se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí ya que lo último que recordaba era que se había quedado dormida en el techo sintiendo la brisa fría y fantaseando con su hermano. Se quitó la sabana que la cubría para poder levantarse pero al reconocer lo que era esa sabana su corazón se agitó.

\- Una prenda de nii-sama.

Lo tomó con delicadeza entre sus pequeñas manos, como si temiera que fuera un sueño o una ilusión y lo acarició despacio con sus dedos; era suave y cálido, como se imaginaba que debía de ser su hermano bajo esa máscara de indiferencia y frialdad que siempre portaba con él. Lo levantó un poco y lo acercó a la punta de su nariz, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el aroma que emanaba de la prenda.

Olía como él. Olía a menta, a limpio, a hombre.

Aun con la prenda en su rostro y con los ojos cerrados se sonrojó por pensar así de su hermano pero se sonrojó más al saber que su hermano la había llevado hasta su habitación. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que lo había hecho como un gesto de cariño, el cubrirla con su kimono, y otra parte le decía que lo había hecho por vergüenza al encontrarla dormida y semidesnuda sobre el techo.

Debía ser realista; lo más seguro era que su hermano la hubiese encontrado y la hubiese cubierto con su ropa por vergüenza. Ella era una deshonra para la familia incluso cuando solo salía a disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y si dejan algun review lo contesto en el proximo cápitulo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!** Aquí el capitulo de la semana, gracias a los que leyeron esta historia y a los que le dieron follow, favorito o comentaron, se les agradece mucho y anima a seguir subiendo los capitulos. Dejaré las respuestas a los comentarios antes de la historia.

 **Nota1:** Este fic es un **ByaRuki** y está inspirado en el **drabble "Sombras y Fantasmas"** de la colección de **drabbles ByaRuki** **"In Bloom"** de la autora **BellaRukia**.

 **Nota2:** El tema de esto hace referencia al **incesto** , y no, no me refiero a ese "incesto psicológico" de que Rukia es "hermana" de Byakuya, sino a incesto real, ese donde uno se siente atraído a su propia sangre. La idea en sí es bastante retorcida, así que si son sensibles les recomiendo prudencia.

* * *

 **Contesto Reviews:**

 **Azulaill:** ¡Hola! Si, tenía mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí y gracias por el cumplido de la narración, la verdad tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir historias que me cuesta encontrar mi forma de escritura nuevamente. Tengo un proyecto más para Bleach que estoy escribiendo y si queda como quiero lo verás por aquí pronto jejeje gracias por comentar :D

 **jbadillodavila:** ¡Gracias! Espero sigas leyendo :D

 **Kai3d2y:** ¡Hola! Gracias, esa es la idea, intentar plasmar lo mejor que se pueda la relación de esos dos jejeje La verdad al inicio nunca dije que Rukia y Byakuya serían hermanos, solo dije que no me refería a que habría incesto entre ellos jeje creo que no pude explicarme bien. Así que ellos no son hermanos, Rukia es hermana de Hisana así como en el manga :D el incesto, bueno, la mención de su probabilidad es sobre otra persona. Espero que te guste la historia venidera. Y sip, son 4 capítulos en total jeje. Gracias por comentar :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Sombra.**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Estaba febril, agitado, exaltado, confuso.

Toda la noche había estado teniendo sueños extraños; sueños que no recordaba haber tenido antes y que de haber sido antes se habría llenado de vergüenza. Sueños que lo tomaban de las muñecas apresándolo como si fueran cadenas y lo arrastraban del desierto para llevarlo al mismo infierno. Sueños que hacían que ese infierno se tornara pecaminoso, prohibido y placentero.

Sus manos temblaban, aun sentía en ellas el tacto suave y frio de la piel de Rukia enfriada por la noche; también sentía en su pecho el peso del cuerpo de ella y en su mente aun flotaban los vestigios de aquellos sueños infernales que eran tan perturbadores como excitantes.

Excitante.

No se iba a mentir. Había estado casado antes y no era ningún virgen en esas cuestiones carnales, era un hombre que había pasado mucho tiempo en la soledad del lecho y del alma y aquellos sueños solo despertaron algo que él creía muerto. Su cuerpo reaccionó a los sueños como lo haría el cuerpo de cualquier hombre, con una erección.

Una erección que dolía demasiado en más de un sentido.

Y de nuevo el infierno.

El sueño regresaba a su mente en ráfagas constantes, en visiones casi vividas, casi reales pero lo único real en esa habitación era la erección entre sus piernas que palpitaba, que dolía, que pedía ser calmada.

Era obsceno, era bajo, era vil; era un infierno demasiado placentero el que lo impulsaba a sujetarse con una mano la erección entre sus piernas y a evocar ese sueño con los ojos cerrados a voluntad, a suprimir los jadeos, a ignorar la necesidad del peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo o la sensación bajo él.

Cuando terminó se quedó tumbado en el futon, tratando de recuperar el aire, tratando de que los latidos de su corazón regresaran a la normalidad, luchando con la culpa que empezaba a invadirlo de a poco. Debía estar enfermo o muy desesperado pero sabía que no era así, quería convencerse de que no era así, de que era solo un hombre, nada más.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Sus pasos eran suaves, armoniosos, elegantes.

Sus pasos lo dirigían a una de las reuniones que tenía con los ancianos consejeros de su clan.

\- Han llegado los resultados de los exámenes médicos de Rukia-sama.

Habló uno de los ancianos consejeros después de un largo rato de charla económica, política y social.

Le gustaba como sonaba _"Rukia-sama"_ , le gustaba como sonaba porque ella era la mujer de la casa, le pesara a quien le pesara ese hecho. Rukia era la que disponía de los gastos cuando él se lo pedía, la que disponía de las comidas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No le gustaba lo que los ancianos habían hecho pasar a Rukia, no les gustaba que la hicieran someterse a pruebas de fertilidad, exámenes médicos ni nada de eso. No les gustaba y lo peor era que le molestaba. Le molestaba que ella no se negara al hecho de que se los practicaran, de que aceptara sumisamente las órdenes de los ancianos.

Ambos sabían la razón, ambos habían estado ahí cuando se lo dijeron a Rukia. Ella era, después de todo, la princesa del clan Kuchiki y como tal, tenía que darle honor al apellido casándose con el heredero de otro clan y a su vez, darle un heredero a ese clan.

La razón de sus exámenes eran los antecedentes familiares que tenía, su hermana Hisana, además de proceder del Rukongai estaba enferma y esa enfermedad impedía que ella le diera el heredero al clan. Los ancianos no podían darse el lujo de comprometerla con otro clan y que ella resultara igual que su hermana.

Los resultados, como era de esperarse, resultaron favorables, ella estaba completamente sana, era fértil y era fuerte.

Los ancianos empezaron a redactar la lista de familias nobles que tenían un heredero varón, él los escuchaba decir nombre tras nombre de familia, repasando mentalmente a los herederos, evaluándolos; sabía que la mayoría de esas familias se negaría a casar a su heredero, nacido de entre siglos y siglos de tradición familiar, con una adoptada del Rukongai; pero también sabía que ella no se negaría a casarse con el hombre que ellos le dijeran, ella lo haría por gratitud y por respeto, para evitarles otro escándalo a la familia que la adoptó.

Y eso también le molestaba.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Las sirvientas estaban alistándola nuevamente, un kimono diferente de la gran colección de prendas que le habían llevado para lucir y no repetir ninguna. Las sirvientas cuchicheaban sobre lo bonita que se vería, sobre lo afortunado que sería el hombre que la desposara, sobre que tenía que dejar sus deberes dentro de Gotei 13 y dedicarse a cuidar hijos por obligación.

Eso último no le gustaba.

No le gustaba la idea de abandonar todo por lo que había luchado, por lo que había sudado y por lo que había sangrado. Ella amaba su trabajo, en él se sentía importante por lo que era y no por el apellido que tenía, en él no importaba si había nacido en una casa noble o había salido de uno de los peores distritos del Rukongai, en su trabajo solo importaba lo bien que se desempeñara.

Cuando las sirvientas terminaron de arreglarla se miró en el espejo y pasó como todas las veces anteriores que ellas la arreglaban, no reconocía a la mujer que le regresaba el reflejo. Esa mujer era elegante, distinguida, tenía porte y presencia, nada comparado a como ella se sentía, nada comparado a lo que ella era en verdad, una mujer sencilla adoptada en una casa elegante.

Salió de su cuarto despacio, cuidando de que ni un solo cabello se moviera de su lugar, cuidando de dar un paso después del otro hasta llegar a su destino sin morir en el intento, los jardines principales de la mansión Kuchiki.

Su hermano estaba parado platicando con alguien, seguramente con alguno de sus muchos pretendientes que esa noche se reunían en su casa. Durante un momento sus ojos se quedaron clavados en su hermano, el hombre pelinegro de porte elegante, distinguido, con la mirada seria, fría, carente de emociones. La volteó a ver y su corazón de desbocó con solo eso, parecía que la analizaba, que la estudiaba y con leve asentimiento de cabeza la aprobó para luego despedir al hombre con el que platicaba y empezaba a caminar con ese andar tan elegante hacia ella.

No le dijo nada y ella no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Después se encontraba platicando con los invitados, la mayoría jóvenes herederos que podrían ser potenciales pretendientes para ser su marido.

Platicaba con ellos, se reía de sus bromas con elegancia, los escuchaba, se mostraba interesada, respondía con cortesía, hacia todo lo que le habían enseñado a hacer para encajar en el mundo al que la habían metido.

Ninguno de ellos le parecía suficiente, sus pláticas eran superfluas, banales, insípidas; pocos tenían una plática decente que a ella le agradaba, en la que realmente se mostraba interesada y hasta cierto punto le entusiasmaba y se reprendió mentalmente por eso, ahí no importaba si le parecían buenos o malos a ella, lo único que importaba era si ella le parecía suficiente a los pretendientes.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Los ancianos habían llegado a un acuerdo, por eso lo habían llamado, para infórmaselo. Internamente agradecía que acabara todo ese circo de las fiestas para buscarle prometido a Rukia; no le gustaba que la exhibieran como un objeto, que la vistieran así, que la maquillan así. Él la prefería al natural, con su mechón de cabello rebelde sobre su frente y sin maquillaje que ocultara la perfección y suavidad de su piel.

Se sentó en su puesto de siempre y los ancianos empezaron a hablar.

De todos los pretendientes que habían visitado la mansión Kuchiki la mayoría concordaba con que Rukia era hermosa, un tanto en que era hermosa a pesar de haber salido de Inuzuri, otros dudaban de su pureza al haber salido del Rukongai, otros decían que era demasiado vieja para ellos y solo unos cuantos decían que estaban dispuestos a aceptar casarse con ella siempre y cuando la casa Kuchiki se mostrara complacientes con ellos.

\- Basura.

Fue la única palabra que salió por ese momento de su boca. Todos eran basura pero eso no le sorprendía, sabía que así reaccionarían ante ella porque así habían reaccionado ante Hisana. Sabía que nadie estaba dispuesto a pasar lo que él pasó porque nadie sentía por Rukia lo mismo que él sintió por Hisana.

\- La casa Kuchiki no se doblega ante nadie.

\- Pero Byakuya-sama…

Y de nuevo empezaron a hablar los ancianos diciendo las opciones que tenía Rukia para casarse. Ninguna le gustaba, no le parecían lo suficientemente buenos para ella. Ninguno la merecía a ella.

Miró fijamente a los ancianos, con su expresión fría y carente de emociones y luego dio una opción más para pretendiente de Rukia.

Los hombres se escandalizaron, se negaron alegando cosas tras cosas, se mencionó el deshonor y la deshonra, el prestigio, el linaje. Al final terminaron aceptándolo.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, preocupada, intrigada.

Sabía que en la cena le dirían el resultado de la elección para pretendiente, la fecha de la boda y la fecha en que tenía que dejar de trabajar en el Gotei 13.

Había tenido tiempo para pensarlo y asimilarlo, para hacerse a la idea de que se volvería solo la esposa de algún noble al que no conocía y que viviría para servirle por el resto de su vida, que le daría hijos y que le cortarían las alas.

Cuando llegó al comedor estaba su hermano sentado en su lugar habitual, a la cabeza; solo había servicio para ella y para él. Se sentó en su lugar y esperó a que su hermano hablara.

\- Hemos encontrado un esposo adecuado para ti.

Le dijo y ella bajó la mirada con tristeza mientras asentía pero no dijo nada, esperó hasta que su hermano volviera a hablar.

\- Te casarás en un mes, no dejarás de trabajar en el Gotei 13 y solo te alejaras de tus obligaciones como teniente cuando quedes embarazada. A partir de mañana no irás al escuadrón, se te concede un mes de asueldo por los preparativos de la boda.

La tomó por sorpresa, un mes era muy poco tiempo para casarse pero lo que más le sorprendió era que no iba a dejar de trabajar. Todo lo habían planeado para que ella no se sintiera tan incómoda. Supuso que su prometido cedió esos puntos con la esperanza de que ella se embarazara rápido y se alejara voluntariamente del Gotei 13 para que después ella no tuviera resentimientos con él.

Estaba agradecida por eso, porque al menos le daban oportunidad de acoplarse a la nueva vida a la que la estaban arrojando.

\- ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

Preguntó levantando la mirada y enfocándola en su hermano. Lo vio dudar y aclararse la garganta un momento antes de responder.

\- Lo conocerás el día de tu boda, por el momento no te mortifiques por eso.

Ella asintió, en un mes más estaría casada y lejos de su hermano.

Su corazón se estrujó por eso.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y si dejan algun review lo contesto en el proximo cápitulo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Nota1:** Este fic es un **ByaRuki** y está inspirado en el **drabble "Sombras y Fantasmas"** de la colección de **drabbles ByaRuki** **"In Bloom"** de la autora **BellaRukia**.

 **Nota2:** El tema de esto hace referencia al **incesto** , y no, no me refiero a ese "incesto psicológico" de que Rukia es "hermana" de Byakuya, sino a incesto real, ese donde uno se siente atraído a su propia sangre. La idea en sí es bastante retorcida, así que si son sensibles les recomiendo prudencia.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Sombra.**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Los jardines principales de la mansión los habían arreglado para una ceremonia tradicional, ella lo había dispuesto así; lo que le parecía extraño era que no había ningún otro escudo de armas además del de la familia Kuchiki y su hermano no le dijo el nombre de su prometido, tampoco la había dejado recibir visitas, incluso la AMS había sido expulsada de la casa en cuanto hacían acto de presencia.

Se dirigió a su cuarto para que la arreglaran.

Tenía miedo por lo que sucedería en unas horas, por el hombre con el que se casaría y con el cual compartiría el lecho en la noche para consumar su matrimonio. Sentía formársele un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, decir que no quería casarse, decir que la dejaran libre que ella no era una Kuchiki, que ella no era una dama pero no podía, no podía hacer pasar otro escándalo a la familia que la adoptó.

Le limpiaron las lágrimas que había derramado y le pusieron unas gotas en los ojos para que no los tuviera rojos en la ceremonia; las sirvientas creían que lloraba de felicidad.

La terminaron de arreglar con el kimono blanco de novia y le cubrieron el rostro dejándole visibles solo los labios que habían pintado de un tono rosado natural; después la guiaron con cuidado hasta la puerta donde tenía que encontrarse con el novio y por la cual avanzarían juntos hasta el altar.

Respiró profundo y enfrentó la realidad. Ella era Rukia Kuchiki.

Con cuidado colocaron su mano sobre la de su prometido y este se la apretó con suavidad. Ella conocía ese tacto, aunque solo lo hubiese sentido una vez ella lo conocía.

\- Nii-sama

Susurró con sorpresa mientras giraba la cabeza para comprobar que era él y no un error o una broma. Su hermano la miró con esos grises ojos frio y negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Byakuya.

Y empezó a caminar despacio guiándola por el pasillo al altar.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Lo había planeado todo de una forma tan fría y hasta cierto punto, calculadora.

El infierno en el que vivía lo impulsaba a hacer los actos más bajos para poder tener un poco de paz o lo que sea que obtendría al final.

Había soportado el circo de lucir a Rukia como un objeto a subastar como se había esperado de él. Como un hermano orgulloso. Había dejado que los ancianos hicieran, dispusiera y demás con el futuro de Rukia y al final, se había propuesto él mismo como prometido.

Los había acorralado y él lo sabía.

Solo faltaba una cosa, que ella lo aceptara a él como esposo y la mejor manera para hacerlo era acorralándola a ella también.

Decirle que era con él con el que se iba a casar era como darle la oportunidad de escapar a eso, de que pusiera las excusas necesarias y él no dejaría eso, no permitiría eso, sus demonios no tolerarían eso.

Y ahora la tenía ahí, acorralada, sujeta de la mano con un vestido de novia hecho especialmente para ella, en frente de todos los conocidos, con todo el honor del apellido Kuchiki en sus delicadas manos que temblaban mientras las aferraba y decían los votos.

No había margen para el error y eso también lo sabía. Ella había aceptado el hecho de casarse con un completo desconocido. ¿Acaso no era mejor casarse con su hermano? Ellos no eran desconocidos, no tanto como si la hubiesen casado con alguien más.

Había ganado, se había casado con ella, qué importaba lo que sintiera por ella o cómo la viera o qué viera en ella, el sentido de posesión y de deseo de sus demonios residentes en su infierno privado le decía que había ganado.

Ella era suya, solo suya.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

¿Qué había pasado?

Ella no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, todo había sido tan repentino, tan abrupto, tan irreal. No lo entendía y no supo cómo había logrado pronunciar los votos sin desmayarse o peor, deshonrar el apellido.

Lo que sí entendía era que estaba feliz. Se había casado con Byakuya, con el hombre que la adoptó en su familia, con el que soñaba por las noches, con el hombre que deseaba desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar.

Se preguntaba si se habría negado a casarse con él si se lo hubiesen dicho antes de la boda. ¿Lo habría hecho? ¿Habría dicho que no? ¿Habría dicho que sí? ¿Estaría caminando en esos momentos a la alcoba nupcial con los nervios a flor de piel a punto de cumplir uno de los muchos sueños que había tenido y que había censurado por indecentes?

Las preguntas pasaban por su mente tan rápido como un zumbido, era la primera vez que estaba sola desde que se habían casado y fue en ese momento en que pudo pensar con tanta claridad cómo le fue posible.

Le habían cambiado la ropa como si cambiaran a una muñeca. Le quitaron el traje de novia y la desnudaron por completo las sirvientas de la casa. Le colocaron una bata de dormir de satín blanco que soltaba pequeños destellos cuando la luz le caía y nada más, con eso era con lo que se enfrentaría a su ahora esposo.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas dobles por un momento. Respiró profundo. Intentó relajarse y las abrió con un solo movimiento.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada pero se veía todo lo suficiente como para que notara que la sabana que cubría el futon era de algodón blanco.

Byakuya no estaba.

Avanzó unos pasos y quedó parada frente al futon con los nervios recorriéndole como hormigas sobre la piel, sintiendo las "mariposas" en el estómago revolotear y su respiración agitándose cada vez más; apretó los puños y se llamó a sí misma cobarde.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si desnudarse y tenderse en el futon, si quedarse parada ahí y esperarlo o si tumbarse en el futon y esperarlo acostada. Sentía sus mejillas arder y se llevó las manos al estómago para calmar a sus insectos.

Escuchó como se cerraban las puertas dobles y entró en el pánico que precede a lo desconocido. Se quedó quieta en ese lugar, sea lo que fuera que Byakuya esperaba que ella hiciera antes de que él llegara no lo había hecho. Se sintió estúpida.

Sintió como se acercaba Byakuya a ella y como la abrazaba despacio por la espalda cubriéndola con sus brazos y haciendo que sus manos descansaran sobre las manos de ella que aún seguían posadas en su estómago.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió el tibio aliento de él rozarle el cuello y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un suspiro casi imperceptible que la hizo dejar los labios entreabiertos.

\- Byakuya…

Empezó a decir el nombre de él pero se detuvo, no sabía que decirle, no sabía si él diría algo. En esos momentos ella no sabía nada.

\- Rukia… soy tuyo.

La voz de él y su aliento nuevamente en su cuello le hicieron temblar las piernas; sentía que si él no la estuviera sujetando ya habría terminado en el piso presa de los nervios.

 _"_ _Soy tuyo"_ , eso le había dicho, él era de ella y ella era de él.

Le besó el cuello y sintió como la piel se le erizaba por eso. Despacio empezó a guiarla hacia la cama mientras quitaba sus manos de su estómago y buscaba a tientas el nudo de la bata de dormir; supo que lo deshizo con una habilidad prodigiosa porque en un momento sentía la prenda sujeta a su cuerpo y al otro sentía como una brisa fresca le acariciaba el vientre desnudo.

Byakuya deshizo el abrazo y sintió como la bata de dormir resbalaba por su piel de forma suave hasta terminar en el piso haciéndola sonrojar por eso. Él le volvió a besar el cuello pegándose a ella y se sonrojó porque él ya estaba desnudo.

Su corazón se aceleró y sintió la sangre abandonar su cuerpo y agolparse toda en su cara. Tenía vergüenza de sentirse desnuda y sentirlo desnudo a él. Sintió como las cálidas manos de Byakuya le recorrían los brazos y luego como la sujetaban suavemente haciéndola girarse para que lo viera.

Le acarició el rostro con una mano de forma lenta y suave mientras acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre ellos para fusionarse en lo que sería su primer beso.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Los demonios de su infierno le decían que la tumbara en el piso, que le abriera las piernas y que la hiciera suya de una vez pero él se negaba a eso, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo porque ella ya era suya, estaban casados y la tendría toda la vida junto a él.

Los demonios protestaron.

La besó despacio acallando a los demonios del infierno en su cabeza, le hizo caricias suaves y la acostó delicadamente sobre el futon; continuó besándola un poco más mientras ella empezaba a responderle despacio, sabía que tenía miedo y que estaba nerviosa.

Ya había estado casado antes, con alguien parecida a ella, pero esa vez ambos tenían miedo, ambos estaban nerviosos y él no tenía su propio infierno en la cabeza. Esa vez ambos se descubrieron mutuamente en la intimidad.

Ahora era diferente, ahora él tenía toda la experiencia en la habitación y ella, aunque se pareciera a Hisana, no sabía nada, no sabía cómo tocarlo, cómo besarlo, cómo hacerle el amor; él tendría que enseñárselo todo.

Cuando sintió que Rukia estaba lista acomodó su erección entre sus piernas y la miró a los ojos; ella le regresó y le sostuvo la mirada con valor, en ellos él veía miedo por lo desconocido y veía algo más, solo que no sabría decir qué era. No sabía qué era lo que Rukia veía en sus ojos en esos momentos pero parecía verlos detenidamente y con mucha intensidad. Cuando empezó a penetrarla ella cerró los ojos de golpe, cerró la boca y se tensó debajo de él. Le estaba doliendo.

Sentía la resistencia del cuerpo de Rukia al momento de penetrarla junto la presión que hacia el interior de ella alrededor de su erección haciéndole soltar una bocanada de aire. Esa sensación era demasiado placentera, tanto que sus demonios personales se quedaron callados mientras disfrutaban todo de eso.

Cerró los ojos por un instante disfrutando el placer de entrar en ella y después de un momento empezó a moverse muy lento para que ella se acostumbrara a él; los abrió después de un rato y vio la expresión de dolor dibujada en el rostro de ella mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba a las sabanas.

Cuando la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Rukia aminoró él empezó a moverse un poco más rápido, acelerando cada vez más hasta el punto en el que Rukia había empezado a soltar pequeños gemidos que le perforaban los oídos y le hacían moverse más rápido con tal de que ella no parara de hacerlos.

Esa noche los demonios del infierno de Byakuya empezaron a calmarse.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y si dejan algun review lo contesto en el proximo cápitulo :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

 **Nota1:** Este fic es un **ByaRuki** y está inspirado en el **drabble "Sombras y Fantasmas"** de la colección de **drabbles ByaRuki** **"In Bloom"** de la autora **BellaRukia**.

 **Nota2:** El tema de esto hace referencia al **incesto** , y no, no me refiero a ese "incesto psicológico" de que Rukia es "hermana" de Byakuya, sino a incesto real, ese donde uno se siente atraído a su propia sangre. La idea en sí es bastante retorcida, así que si son sensibles les recomiendo prudencia.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Sombra.**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Estaba agitada y completamente agotada pero estaba feliz. Sobre su pecho descansaba su pequeña hija recién nacida y sonrió por eso a pesar de estar completamente agotada. Había esperado demasiado por ella, habían sido muchos años esperando a que ella llegara que en esos momentos se sentía completamente feliz.

Esa niña era suya y de Byakuya.

Estaba pensando en él cuando las puertas dobles de la habitación en donde estaba se abrieron despacio; desvió su mirada de su pequeña bella durmiente y la enfocó en el hombre que había entrado a la habitación pasando de la sorpresa a la alegría.

Le sonrió un poco mientras él se acercaba a la cama, él sonrió también, de forma en casi imperceptible pero sonrió. En sus ojos Rukia podía ver el orgullo naciente de padre al contemplar por primera vez a su hija; no despegó la mirada de él hasta que se sentó junto a ella en el tatami.

La niña se removió en sus brazos y dio un pequeño bostezo haciendo un pequeño círculo perfecto con sus pequeños y sonrosados labios. Rukia sonrió y Byakuya le acarició la cabeza a la niña de forma suave para luego darle un delicado beso en la frente.

\- ¿Quieres cargarla?

Le preguntó de forma suave, suprimiendo el agotamiento en su voz tanto como podía. Vio como él negaba con la cabeza y supo que tenía miedo. Lo tranquilizó diciéndole que confiaba en él y que su hija no iba a estar más segura que en los brazos de su padre.

Byakuya asintió y colocó los brazos como le decía Rukia, después ella colocó a su pequeña hija en los brazos de él y vio cómo se ponía nervioso por tener a esa pequeña niña en sus brazos.

No podía ser más feliz.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Era su hija.

Ese ser pequeño y perfecto que dormía sobre su pecho todas las tardes era su hija. Hija suya y de Rukia. La hija que Hisana no había podido darle se la dio Rukia. Un motivo más para mantener girando su mundo.

Estaba orgulloso de ella; en su mente ya habían empezado a formarse los planes futuros para su pequeña hija. La herencia de su apellido, del liderazgo de la casa, la su sucesión de su puesto de capitán a manos de su hija. Era hija de dos shinigamis, eso significaba que era poderosa.

Los demonios del infierno en su cabeza hacía tiempo que se habían calmado, el calor que lo consumía se había apagado casi por completo permitiéndole disfrutar de su matrimonio. En esos momentos era feliz con Rukia y con su pequeña hija.

Seguía sin saber lo que sentía por Rukia y estaba seguro de que nunca sabría a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por ella; ella se parecía demasiado a Hisana, su apariencia era una sombra que la condenaba y la salvaba a la vez.

No sabía qué amaba de ella, si la amaba por las similitudes que compartía con Hisana o si la amaba por las diferencias que lo ataban a la realidad, solo sabía que estando con ella se sentía feliz.

\- Es hora de darle de comer a Hana

Esa fue la frase que interrumpió los planes a futuro que se dibujaban en su mente sobre el futuro de su pequeña y perfecta hija; apartó su mirada de la mata de cabello negra que cubría la pequeña cabeza de su primogénita y la enfocó en los ojos violetas de Rukia, asintió levemente y se la entregó despacio a su mamá.

Rukia la tomó en brazos como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo y le sonrió un poco antes de darse la vuelta e irse de la habitación para alimentarla.

Él le había puesto ese nombre, fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando le preguntó cómo le gustaría que ella se llamara y él sabía bien porqué había salido ese nombre, era como una contracción del nombre de Hisana pero disfrazada de una flor.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

El cabello de Hana había crecido largo y completamente lacio, le llegaba a la cintura, era brillante y sedoso. A ella le gustaba el cabello de su hija y a Byakuya también, tanto que él prohibió cortarle el cabello a menos de que fuera completamente necesario y nunca más de unos centímetros.

Había heredado los ojos grises de él pero no había heredado lo frio e inexpresivo que había visto en esos ojos cuando lo conoció. Los ojos de su hija eran grandes, alegres y vivos.

Estaba segura de que él amaba a su hija.

Era un ritual todas las tardes, cuando ellos llegaban del escuadrón, que Hana los alcanzara en las puertas principales y los abrazara dándoles la bienvenida. Byakuya la abrazaba despacio y de forma discreta, ella sabía que era lo máximo que le demostraría en público porque cuando estaban solos, en el patio disfrutando de la tranquilidad del estanque de peces koi, él la abrazaba y platicaban de todo lo que viniera a la mente, incluso escuchaba risas de ellos.

La paternidad lo había cambiado, no tanto como para que lo expresara abiertamente pero si lo suficiente para que mostrara un poco más del ser humano que había dentro de él. Ella también conocía esa parte, la parte alegre de él.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Byakuya salía de la academia de Artes Espirituales, había ido a ver al director del lugar para asegurarse de que su hija había quedado en el lugar que le correspondía de acuerdo al estatus que el apellido Kuchiki merecía.

Mover sus influencias no fue necesario, ella había demostrado ser perfectamente capaz de realizar cualquier cosa que se propusiera, era igual a su madre en ese punto, también tenía cierto parecido a ella, era demasiado joven pero ya era más alta que Rukia.

Antes de salir de ahí el director lo llevó a ver uno de los entrenamientos de su hija, su presencia seguía causando conmoción entre los estudiantes pero lograron llegar al campo de tiro sin lograr causar tanto alboroto.

Estaba orgulloso de ella, la había visto practicar y se desenvolvía muy bien, tenía buenos pronósticos para graduarse de ahí antes de lo planeado si seguía de ese modo.

Toda una Kuchiki.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

El papeleo en su escuadrón nunca terminaba pero decidió delegar el trabajo a sus subordinados, ese día tenía un mal presentimiento. Salió despacio de ahí y llegó con calma a su casa. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que llegó una de las sirvientas de la casa escandalizada.

No entendía lo que pasaba hasta que la sirvienta le dijo que su hija estaba cortándose el cabello.

Inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto Hana y la encontró de rodillas frente al espejo, llorando en silencio mientras cortaba mechones de cabello. Un aroma a quemado le llegó a la nariz y con la mirada buscó el origen: era el cabello de Hana.

Se lo habían quemado en lo que supuso había sido una práctica de escuadrón.

Hana se volteó y la miró, se levantó corriendo y la abrazó mientras soltaba las tijeras y lloraba en su pecho. Le contó lo que había pasado y ella la consoló, había pasado lo que había supuesto.

Después de un rato la hizo sentarse de nuevo frente al espejo, tomó las tijeras entre sus manos y siguió cortándole el cabello, le quitó todo lo quemado pero no logró hacer que quedara parejo, habían dañado casi todo su cabello.

A Byakuya no le iba a gustar eso.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Sus pasos eran lentos y suaves. La plática reciente con Rukia lo había dejado molesto.

No le gustaba saber que Hana se había cortado el cabello sin su permiso, no le gustaba saber que había sido algún idiota de la academia el que le había arruinado el cabello a su hija. La vida del responsable pendía del hecho de saber qué tanto daño habían hecho.

Llegó a las habitaciones de su hija y llamó despacio a la puerta.

\- Pase

Fue solo una palabra pero la culpa en su voz era notable; nunca la había escuchado así.

Abrió con cuidado las puertas dobles y la encontró aun de rodillas frente al espejo dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Por un instante la imagen que captaron sus ojos le mostraron la sombra de Hisana dándole la espalda; por ese instante su corazón se detuvo y sus labios mudos dijeron el nombre de esa sombra. Quedó turbado, descontrolado y lo hizo dudar por ese momento.

Se quedó estático en la puerta.

Hana volteó a verlo y los ojos de él viajaron en directo a los ojos de ella esperando encontrarse con las amatistas azules de esa sombra pero la mirada fue sostenida por unos ojos grises, ahí se rompió el encanto de esa sombra, por un instante había pensado que la que estaba en esa habitación era Hisana.

Su hija se levantó y le pidió perdón por haber sido descuidada y dejar que su cabello fuera dañado. Él la escuchaba hablar y su voz trajo de nuevo a esa sombra.

Quizás no lo había notado, quizás no lo quería notar, pero la voz de su hija era tan suave como la de aquella sombra y, aunado al corte de cabello, la intensidad del parecido con Hisana era abrumadora y, de cierta forma, demasiado perturbador.

Debía ser por eso que se negaba a que le cortaran el cabello, porque en el fondo sabía que Hana se parecía demasiado a su madre; porque se parecía demasiado a esa sombra.

Abrazó a su hija para darle consuelo pero incluso ese abrazo se sentía diferente.

Era demasiado para él.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Se levantó del futon en que compartía con Byakuya, él se había dormido después de hacerle el amor; la había tomado como en la noche de bodas, llevaba demasiadas noches tomándola de la misma manera; después de tantos años ella pensaba que él no la volvería a tomar así, de esa forma tan pasional. Supuso que se había equivocado.

Entró al baño y empezó a vomitar la cena de la noche anterior.

Sabía que Byakuya estaba pasando por una especie de crisis solo que él no se lo decía, había algo que impedía que él le dijera lo que le pasaba. Era como si hubiese puesto una cortina entre ellos, ya no la muralla de acero que habían derrumbado la noche en que se casaron, sino una cortina que ocultaba el pesar de él pero que no impedía que se acercara a ella.

Cuando se sintió mejor se reflejó en el espejo del baño y se llevó las manos al vientre. Sonrió un poco por eso y lo acarició despacio, acarició a esa personita que empezaba a gritar su presencia dentro de ella.

No le diría nada a Byakuya, dejaría que él se diera cuenta de ese nuevo ser dentro de ella por sí solo.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Se quedó tumbado sobre los cojines de la habitación donde estaba tomando el té esa noche; su hija había abandonado el lugar después de haberle deseado unas buenas noches; ella era completamente ignorante de lo que su presencia causaba en él.

El infierno en el que había vivido antes de casarse con Rukia había regresado con toda su intensidad y con todo su calor abrasante desde que Hana se había cortado el cabello; desde que había visto la sombra de Hisana renacida en un cuerpo nuevo.

Primero había sido una llama molesta, casi imperceptible pero imposible de ignorar; después, con el trato de su hija que estaba envuelta en esa sombra, la llama se hizo más grande hasta alcanzar la intensidad suficiente para desatar el infierno con todo y sus demonios internos.

Todas las noches intentaba apagar ese infierno entre las caricias de Rukia, le hacia el amor con toda la pasión que había en él, le repetía que la amaba y se repetía a sí mismo que era feliz con ella y que esa sombra que se negaba a abandonarlo no era real, que lo real ahí era Rukia pero el fuego del infierno se negaba a ceder, incluso parecía que se intensificaba más cuando intentaba apagarlo.

Le molestaba eso porque parecía que la sombra de Hisana se negaba a abandonarlo, porque su recuerdo tenía tanta fuerza que parecía una ola que rompía contra un risco en una tormenta, como un huracán.

Se molestaba consigo mismo porque sabía que esos ojos grises eran lo único que impedía que su delirio aumentara, lo que le restregaba en la cara que esa mujer no era Hisana sino su hija, porque incluso la voz de ella se le parecía a la de esa sombra.

Odiaba no poder abrazarla como lo había hecho antes porque los demonios que habitaban en el infierno en su cabeza le gritaban que la estrechara contra él como lo hace un hombre con una mujer a la que desea; porque le gritaban que la hiciera su mujer cada vez que se encontraban solos.

Le molestaba porque él, muy en el fondo, sabía que esas voces no eran otra cosa más que sus deseos más profundos, porque él de verdad deseaba hacer todo eso con ella y mucho más.

Odiaba a esos ojos grises, le parecían una imperfección en el cuerpo de ella, le recordaban que ella no era Hisana, que ella era su hija, hija suya y de Rukia, y maldecía, porque Rukia también se parecía a Hisana y también en el fondo sabía que estaba con ella por ese parecido.

También se adiaba a sí mismo, porque sabía que estaba obsesionado con la sombra de una mujer que lo perseguía y lo perseguiría toda su vida hasta el infierno y la locura misma, pero lo peor era que él estaba dispuesto a caer en ese infierno de locura si esos ojos no fueran grises, si no lo detuvieran en seco cada vez que sus ojos vacilaban de su objetivo y recaían en ellos, si no hubiese puesto una barrera de acero entre él y su hija disfrazada de enojo por la pérdida de su cabello.

Pero él era su padre y su infierno y sus demonios tendrían que conformarse con las carias de Rukia aunque no fuera a ella a quien deseaba.

 **.:O:.o... FIN ...o.:O:.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
